Fang and his Pink Bunny Slippers of WONDER!
by Spudwick13
Summary: Title says it all. Just a random story about Fang and some beloved slippers!


**This story has already been posted, yes. But see, I saw some errors in it and decided to fix them and repost it. So, here it is!**

**This is just a random, humor story my friend and I came up with about Fang. So… Please R&R and I have to do a disclaimer: Ahem,**

**I do not own the flock or any characters on Maximum Ride. If I did, Dylan and angel would've died and Fang wouldn't have left.**

**So without further ado, I give you… (Say this like a monster truck announcer) ****Fang and His Pink Bunny-Slippers of WONDER! *Wonder echoes ten times* **

**-o-**

_Flock: Christmas morning at Jeb's house._

**-o-**

Max, Fang, Iggy: 6 (yes, I do know that Jeb took 'em when they were 10 but it'll be funnier when they're 6. So, just pretend. Okay?)

Nudge: 3

Gaz and Angel: Not alive yet... (Sorry)

**-o-**

Max: Merry Christmas, everyone! Time for presents!

Iggy: Alright!

Fang: *Grins widely* (Don't forget that Fang's six and isn't as cool, calm and collected yet)

Nudge: HEHEHEHEHE!

Jeb: *Smiles* I'll get the camera.

Max: Okay! *Grins at him* Ig, here's yours!

Iggy: WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thanks a million, Max! Here's yours!

Max: Thank you, Ig! Fang?

Fang: Yeah?

Max: Here's your present, I'll leave Jeb's here until he gets back.

Fang: Great! Thanks, Max!

Iggy: Oh… it feels like a book… what's it called, Max?

Max: "How To Release Your Inner Pyro."

Iggy: Oh, my gosh! Thanks a million, Max! Thanks Two million!

Max: Sure, Iggy! Anytime! *Bounces up and down* Fang! Open it! I can't wait anymore! I hope you like it!

Fang: *Tears paper off of the box and opens it – Jaw drops*

Jeb: I'm back! What've I missed?

Max: *Opens mouth to answer but...*

Fang: ! Max! You got me BUNNY-SLIPPERS! And they're PINK! I've ALWAYS wanted pink bunny-slippers!

Iggy: You have? *Sounds doubtfull*

Fang: YES! OH MY GOAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DIDN'T TELL YOU? Max can like, read my mind! Thanks, Max! *Shoves them on his feet*

Iggy: I wish I could see this.

Fang: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Look how its little ears flop around! Jeb! Aren't they the most AWESOME things you've EVER SEEN IN YOUR LIFE!

Jeb: Er... sure, Fang... *Leans over and murmurs in Max's ear* How did you know he wanted pink bunny-slippers?

Max: *Whispers back* He talks in his sleep. Bacon and pink bunny-slippers. There's a bacon wallet in the bottom of that box.

Fang: AND A BACON WALLET! MAX YOU'RE AMAZING!

Max: I know. You're welcome.

Iggy: A bacon wallet?

Jeb: Er... Merry Christmas, Fang.

Fang: No kidding! A merry Christmas to YOU TOO, Jeb. Gosh! What a merry Christmas.

Iggy: I need to erm... go to the bathroom. Knock on the door when Fang's um... lunacy run is over.

Max: Are those Mt. Dew's FINALLY kicking in?

Fang: Huh? What Mt. Dew's? I *ahem* love my slippers and wallet, Max.

Max: Ig, you can come out now!

Iggy: Already? But... I'm not done.

Jeb: By all means, Iggy. PLEASE finish.

Max: Merry Christmas!

8 Years Later (So, they're all their normal ages. This is before the first book though)

Max: We shoulda cleaned up this place AGES ago.

Gazzy: Yeah. It's like, a total DUMP up here.

Fang: Um. We're not getting anything done just standing here.

Nudge: Uh-huh! Fang's right... but... why do we have to clean out the attic anyway? I mean, we never come up here so it's kinda pointless to be cleaning this place up if we never use it. Ya know.

Iggy: Sure, Nudge.

Max: It'll bring back the memories!

Iggy: Won't that make you cry?

Fang: *Coughs to hide laughter*

Max: Like... this one. This box looks dusty. *Blows dust off*

Angel: AAAchoooOOOOOO!

Max: Sorry, sweetie.

Angel: *Rubs nose* That's okay, Max.

Max: *Opens box and gasps then laughs hard*

Nudge: What's so funny?

Max: Oh, Fang! Loooooooooooooooooooooooook!

Fang: *Turns around gingerly then eyes widen in surprise at long lost and oh so loved pink bunny-slippers* (Jeb took 'em away and hid 'em because Fang was um... Well let's just say he'd gone as far as to sleep with them.) Oh... My gosh. MAX YOU FOUND MY SLIPPERS! OH YOU SAINT! MY AWESOME PINK BUNNY-SLIPPERS!

Max: Fang. Um... you really still like these? I was gonna throw them in the Goodwill pile but...

Fang: Max, you're kidding! You wouldn't do that!

Gazzy: Um… When did Fang get those? Is he okay?

Iggy: I still remember that Christmas. The weirdest Christmas. It's times like these where it sucks being blind.

Nudge: I don't remember this.

Fang: *Ignores comments and shoves pink bunny-slippers onto his feet* And they even FIT!

Max: Yeah. With half your foot hanging off the end.

Fang: I don't care! I have my bunny-slippers back!

Max: Okay. Sure, Fang.

Iggy: Save this moment, and for you guys image, in your minds forever guys! I guarantee something like this will never happen again.

_Fang was still hesitant to tell Max that still to this day he carries his bacon wallet._

**-o-**

**So... did you like it? Once again please review. I wanna know how I did. So if you could that would be AWESOME! **

**Thanks!  
>~Spud13<strong>


End file.
